


Nuestro Parca

by Azemex



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: Nico di Angelo y Jason Grace eran la pareja más amada del Campamento Jupiter.Hasta que Jason desaparece poco después de su victoria contra el asalto al Monte Otris.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues soy nueva en publicar historias en esta plataforma, pero no en publicar historias en si, así que siéntanse libres de decirme críticas constructivas sin pensar que me romperé, no tengo ningún beta, normalmente publico toda la historia y luego la edito, así que si ven un error, o tal vez cambien de primera persona a tercera, avísenme, ¡espero les guste!
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, y todo aquello relacionado con Percy Jackson y los dioses del olimpo/Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan.  
> Este es un fanfic y solamente la trama me pertenece. No se esta ganando dinero con esta historia.

Nico había estado practicando como viajar por las sombras con ayuda del fantasma del Rey Minos, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, el fantasma era buena compañía, y más cuando no quería convencerlo de ir por el alma de Dédalo.

Estaba cansado, hace no más de unas semanas se había desmayado una semana por haber viajado a China por accidente.

  
Ahora mismo se encontraba en un bosque, no sabía si quiera si seguía aún en Estados Unidos, con su suerte tal vez se encontraba en otro continente.

  
Se escucho un sonido, miró hacia los lados y con una de sus manos tomo su espada, empezó a escuchar risas, ¿serían mortales?

  
―¡Huele a pizza! ¡Deben de estar cerca! ―gritó alguien, a Nico se le erizaron los cabellos de los brazos, ahora mismo estaba débil por el hecho de estar entrenando con Minos, ¿cómo haría para matar a un monstruo? Sabía que podía hacerlo, pero, ¿qué tal si no era solo uno?

  
―Cállate inútil, ¡nos va a escuchar el almuerzo! ―respondió otra voz, esta parecía femenina, aunque se escuchaba grave.

  
―¿Creen que sean varios semidioses o uno de los hijos de los Tres? ¡No he comido uno de esos en décadas! ―preguntó otra voz, no sabía ni siquiera si era masculina o femenina.

  
―Espero que sea el hijo de Poseidon, hay rumores que hay uno de Hades, nunca he comido uno de esos. ¡Oh! ¡Pido comer su cabeza si es el de Zeus! ―parecía que iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo.

  
―Es Jupiter, y recuerda no decir los nombres, estos son poderosos ―contestó la mujer, ¿el de Jupiter? Por lo que el recordaba Zeus solo tenía una hija, y Jupiter era el lado romano de Zeus, pero, solo existen los dioses griegos, ¿cierto?

  
Tendría que preguntarle a Minos.

  
Ahora, a enfocarse en los tres monstruos, y por el sonido de sus pasos, parecían ser cíclopes.

No podría combatirlos, no en este estado; tendría que viajar en las sombras, no importaba si iba a China de nuevo.

 _Quiero ir a un lugar seguro_ , pensó el hijo de Hades cuando vio una sombra y se sumergió en esta.

No conocía el lugar al que llegaría.

Pero encontraría un hogar en este.

O eso es lo que al menos fue por un tiempo.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo capítulo!  
> Tengo los momentos que pasaran más adelante en la historia en mi cabeza pero no los que quiero que pasen ahora, ja.  
> Espero les guste, recuerden, no tengo beta y no checo mucho mis errores, así que si encuentran algo incorrecto, si dejan un comentario sobre ello sería genial.

Aquel día en el Campamento Jupiter todo fue más calmado que de costumbre.

Los pretores discutían sobre quienes querían que fuesen sus sucesores.

―Quiero a Octavian como pretor ―el muchacho golpeó el escritorio con su puño, el quería que alguien del legado de Apolo fuera pretor, no un mocoso hijo de Jupiter.

―Y yo no quiero que el lo sea, Marcus ―contestó la muchacha de ojos oscuros, ella era legado de Venus y Marte.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? Dime Hayden, ¿acaso quieres que Jason Grace sea pretor? ―Marcus preguntó riéndose de siquiera pensar en esa chico como pretor.

―Yo quiero a la hija de Belona, ella ha estado menos tiempo que la mayoría de los de la legion y ha demostrado más fuerza que todos juntos ―el muchacho detuvo sus pensamientos de odio hacia el hijo de Jupiter al escuchar lo que Hayden dijo, ¿Reyna Avila como pretora? No lo había pensado, pero la chica demostraba fuerza y liderazgo a donde fuera, sería muy buen líder.― La chica es fuerte Marcus, me gusta como actúa, además, ha pasado un tiempo en que no hemos tenido una hija de Belona como pretora.

―Al menos ella es mucho mejor que Grace ―murmuró el chico.

 ¿Por qué odiaba al chico?

Esa era una pregunta fácil de contestar, simplemente por ser hijo de Jupiter.

Todos sabían como eran los legados de aquel dios.

―Jason Grace no es como tu crees, por los dioses, no me digas que eres como Octavian y piensas que el esconde algo ―Hayden lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―¿Octavian piensa eso?

―Bueno, _no_ , el piensa que los semidioses griegos son reales, lo cual es realmente estúpido, aún sigue pensando que pronto habrá una guerra entre semidioses griegos y romanos, todos los días me lo recuerda ―la chica se veía fastidiada al explicar aquello.

―Bueno, pues la verdad es que ―el pretor fue interrumpido en el momento en que un chico entro por la puerta y dijo:

―Hay un desconocido dentro del campamento.

 

_"Su temperatura esta muy baja" "¿Quién es?" "¿Cómo es que entro sin que nadie se diera cuenta?" "¡Es un niño!" "Parece de 12 años" "Llamen a los pretores"_

Se escuchaban varias voces pero el muchacho no reconocía ninguna, ¿dónde estaba?

Trato de abrir los ojos pero el cansancio no lo dejo, la oscuridad lo atrapó.

 

 

La luz estaba muy fuerte, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?  
¿Habían sido solo minutos, horas, días?

―¿Hola? ¿Puedes escucharme? ―preguntó alguien.

―Tiene pulso estable ―dijo otra persona.

―Uh ―murmuró el hijo de Hades.

―¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? ―preguntó de nuevo la primera voz.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―finalmente su vista se acostumbro a la luz, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, como de hospital, ¿había caído en un hospital?

Empezó a escuchar murmullos, _"No sabe donde esta" "¿Crees que sea un mortal?" "Tal vez es un dios"_

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, ¿mortal? ¿Dios?

El no reconocía el lugar, pero si reconocía los términos que usaban.

―¿Podrían salir? Informen a Marcus que el chico esta estable por ahora.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―el chico habló firmemente mirando a los ojos a la persona que estaba frente a el, era una chica de cabellos rubios, parecía de 18 años, pero no podía estar seguro.

―La mejor pregunta es quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí ―la chica sonrió, su sonrisa podría ser cálida, pero la forma en que ella la hizo le mando escalofríos a Nico.―La mejor forma de hacer esto es que me contestes con la verdad, o si no, mis amigos aquí no tendrán miedo de atacar.

Ese fue el momento en que Nico se dio cuenta de los dos perros, no, autómatas, que acompañaban a la chica, uno de color dorado y el otro plateado.

―¿Y bueno? Primero dime tu nombre.

―Nico, Nico di Angelo ―contestó el muchacho sintiéndose indefenso, por qué de todos los lugares que pudo haber llegado, llegó a un lugar con semidioses y perros que podían matarte.

―Bien, no estas mintiendo ya que Aurum y Argentum no te han atacado, así que, la siguiente pregunta, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

―Uh ―el chico tartamudeó―. Viajé por las sombras.

Los autómatas se quedaron quietos.

―Explícate ―la mente de la chica trataba de recordar todo lo que ha aprendido a través de sus años como semidiós, pero, ¿viaje por las sombras?

―Yo puedo viajar mediante las sombras, si hay sombras en un lugar yo podré estar ahí ―Minos lo iba a tratar de matar, si es que no moría antes.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―la chica hizo la pregunta que Nico se había hecho anteriormente.

―¿Sinceramente? No lo sé.

Y ahí empezó todo.

 

  
―¿Has escuchado? ―el chico de cabellos rubios preguntó al mismo tiempo que blandía la espada.

―Jason concéntrate ―replicó la chica de ojos oscuros al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba con su espada un golpe.

―Me estoy concentrando Reyna, lo único que preguntaba es si ya escuchaste sobre el chico que apareció de la nada ―Jason le dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que con su espada dorada respondía al golpe de su compañera.

La chica suspiró.

―Hayden me comentó algo ―respondió tratando de no ruborizarse por el hecho que el hijo de Jupiter le dedique sonrisas, por lo que para distraerse avanzó rápido y para cuando el chico se dio cuenta estaba desarmado, de rodillas y con una espada contra su garganta.

―¿Cuándo será el día en que yo gane? ―soltó una carcajada, Reyna sonrió para si misma, eran muy pocas las personas a las cuales Jason se mostraba de esta forma, relajado.

―Nunca Grace ―la chica alejó su arma y estiró su otro brazo ayudando a su compañero a levantarse.

Al guardar sus armas, Jason convirtiendo la suya en una moneda de Oro Imperial; empezaron a caminar lejos de donde habían estado entrenando.

 

―Aún recuerdo cuando apenas llegaste al campamento y podía vencerte ―Jason dijo después de un tiempo.― ¿Cómo es posible que seas mejor que yo cuando yo llevo aquí desde los 4 años y tu no?

―Tal vez sea falta de _gracia_ ―contestó la chica sonriendo.

―Muy graciosa ―el chico sonrío de lado.

Se formo un silencio, hasta que Jason lo decidió romper, de nuevo.

―¿Crees que sea un semidiós? ―el chico se puso serio de nuevo cuando empezaron a encontrarse con más semidioses, Reyna trató de no sentirse mal por ello, ella hacía lo mismo que el.

―Más vale que lo sea, si no estará muerto ―contestó la chica.

―Me preguntó de quién será hijo si es semidiós.

―¿Acaso quieres un hermano Grace? ―los dos mostraban una cara de seriedad para los que los vieran pasar pero sus pláticas eran las mismas de siempre, con un poco de coqueteo.

―Sería genial no ser el único hijo de uno de los Tres ―el chico murmuró para si mismo, siempre se había sentido sólo por aquella razón, todos lo trataban como si fuera de la realeza por solo ser hijo de Jupiter, pero la realidad es que solo era un chico normal, o lo normal que un semidiós puede ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado!  
> Es la 1:20 de la madrugada, es temprano, lo sé, pero por alguna razón tengo sueño, pero finalmente me vino la inspiración y esto llegó, je.
> 
> Si les gusto dejen kudos, si no, an so sori 4 u, JAJAJAJ.  
> Dejen en los comentarios que piensan my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Nico odiaba no saber donde estaba.

Lo más extraño es que no se sentía exhausto por el hecho de haber viajado en las sombras, normalmente le tomaba unos días en retomar su fuerza, pero esta vez no, o eso creía, tal vez había pasado varios días inconsciente en este lugar. _Di Inmortales_ , el solamente quería salir de ahí, sentía como si no perteneciera a este lugar.

Habían pasado tal vez unos cinco minutos después de que le explicó a la chica como viajaba por las sombras, ella guardó silencio, procesando la información que se le había dado.

Nico seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento de que el no debería de estar ahí, probablemente se notaba en su cara su angustia.  
Al menos parece que ella lo había notado, pensaba que el niño se veía asustado, _si, niño,_ no parecía pasar ni los 11 años de edad; la dureza en la mirada de la chica se suavizó, _es solo un niño_ , pensó, _probablemente un semidiós que estuvo buscando una forma de llegar al campamento después de ir con Lupa, ¡Por los dioses! Parecía que no había comido nada en días._

―Aquí estas a salvo ―empezó a acariciar a los autómatas―. Bienvenido al Campamento Jupiter Nico.

 _Jupiter, de nuevo ese nombre romano,_ Nico pensó.

―Tendrás que ir con nuestro Augur Octavian para ver si presentas una amenaza al campamento ―Nico sabía que ella siguió hablando pero el no prestó atención―. Por cierto, estuviste en cama unas 6 horas.

¿6 horas?  
Bien, por lo menos no había pasado una semana.

―¿Por qué no me siento cansado? ―la pregunta que no dejaba de molestarle salió de sus labios, el debería de estar cansado después de hacer ese viaje.

―Te dimos néctar, ambrosía y un poco de polvo de cuerno de unicornio cuando llegaste ―respondió.

Nico solo asintió, el conocía todo aquello gracias al Campamento Mestizo, excepto por el último, este lo conocía por el fantasma del Rey Minos, pero eso ella no lo sabía, por lo que lo miró con curiosidad, _¿cómo es que conocía todo lo que ella mencionó? No es como si Lupa te enseñará que es lo que te curaría si llegas a tener heridas, ella te enseñaba a protegerte de estas y causarle a tus enemigos unas cuantas._

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la muchacha.

―¿No te lo dije? soy Hayden Prentiss, legado de Venus y Marte, Pretora de la Duodécima Legión

 _¿Venus y Marte?_ , esos nombres le eran conocidos, ¿pero de dónde?

―¿Afrodita y Ares?

Hayden frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellos nombres.

―Esas fueron sus formas griegas, que luego se hicieron romanas, yo soy parte del legado de Venus y Marte, como tu eres igualmente.

―Yo no soy legado de Venus y Marte ―las palabras salieron antes de siquiera pensarlas correctamente.

La chica rió.

―Obviamente no, quiero decir, eres lindo y no dudo que seas fuerte si Lupa te dejo venir, pero no conozco a nadie hijo o legado de estos dioses con poder de las sombras ―Hayden miró como las mejillas de Nico se tornaban de un color rosado, _que ternura, este niño iba a romper muchos corazones_ , ella pensó.

La realidad iba a ser al revés.

 

  
Ahora mismo se encontraban en el Templo de Jupiter, Nico ya había deducido algo, _o todos preferían los nombres romanos en vez de los griegos, o ellos en realidad eran hijos de los dioses romanos_ , los dos pensamientos eran absurdos, pero el segundo le parecía más lógico.

El chico que se llamaba Octavian tomó el peluche que hace solo unos segundos le dio a Nico y lo desgarró.

―¿Qué? ―el hijo de Hades miró como su peluche de una jirafa se encontraba destruido.

―Una ofrenda a los dioses ―murmuró el chico Octavian, al parecer legado de Apolo.

Hayden y Marcus, los pretores estaban situados al lado de Nico, aún no descubrían de quien era hijo, pero primero debían de ver lo que decía el augur.

―Parece que eres fuerte, di Angelo, podrías ser una muy buena aportación al campamento, pero veo algo más ―los pretores se movieron incómodos, ya estaban listos para darle la bienvenida al chico pero al escuchar las últimas palabras empezaron a prepararse para lo peor―. Muerte, quisieras decirme, Nico di Angelo, ¿por qué veo… muerte alrededor de ti?

El quería reírse, ¿eso es lo que le preocupaba?

  
Estaba por responder que era por el hecho de ser hijo de Hades cuando alguien más hablo.

―Tal vez sea porque es mi hijo ―las cuatro personas se voltearon, los pretores y el augur se arrodillaron, las personas que pasaban por el lugar empezaron a murmurar y después a seguir el ejemplo de los pretores, Nico se quedó de pie mirando a su padre, recordando como este le había dicho que nunca sería tan bueno como Bianca.

―Dios Plutón, es un honor tenerlo aquí ―alguien dijo, Nico no estaba seguro de quien, ahora mismo solo recordaba como su hermana lo ha estado ignorando cuando el trataba de invocarla, como su padre lo detestaba, todo.

Pluton, _o más bien Hades para Nico,_ solo sonrió.

―Nico di Angelo será mi Embajador ―situó su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Nadie dijo nada, no se atrevieron a desafiar al dios.

―Tu serás la unión, no lo arruines ―el dios dijo en voz baja, provocando que solo Nico escuchara.

_¿La unión?_

_Campamento Jupiter_

_Venus_

_Marte_

_Plutón_

_Oh dioses._

―Hazme sentir orgulloso por primera vez ―el dios desapareció, Nico se quedó estático, no miró como Hayden elevaba su brazo en un saludo romano, sólo escucho lo que dijo.

_―Ave Nico di Angelo, hijo de Plutón._

La legión entera le siguió.

Nico tampoco sabía que un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azul eléctrico estaba feliz.

Feliz de saber que ya no estaba solo.


End file.
